projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Bethesda's Press Conference E3 2017
How did Bethesda perform at E3 2017? Synopsis Jared has three different openers to this video, so he reads all of them. Bethesda's press conference wasn't really a press conference. They showed a video on screen, so there was no point putting it on a stage. A guy came out, they showed the video, the guy came out again, and that was it. If you missed it, you aren't missing a lot. They start off with the fact that they are still doing games from last year. VR was shown with Fallout and Doom. Doom looks awesome in VR. It was super brief. Elder Scrolls Online still exists, and there is an Marrowind expansion. Then was the creation club. This is a program where developers within Bethesda and trusted outside developers and top community modders can create new content. It is paid DLC - not even that. It is paid mods that you pay with money to get. Jared doesn't see the point, and people aren't pleased about it. Paid mods for Skyrim - despite it being a 6 year old game. Jared doesn't think it will be worthwhile. People were in a foul mood for the rest of the conference. The Elder Scrolls card game, Legends came out last year. There will be a phone version with a Skyrim expansion. Nothing else was explained. Then they moved to more Skyrim stuff, this time on the Switch. No one is going to use the controls as they say they will. A Link amiibo was put into Skyrim, and a Breath of the Wild chest appeared. Link's tunic and pants were in the chest. It looked cool, but it was a 6 year old game, and is already available with mods. You can have a master sword mod, and clothing mods in Skyrim. It wasn't a grandstanding idea that no one has seen before. Dishonored 2 was next. Jared didn't get to play Dishonored 2. DLC is coming out for it, but only CG trailers were shown. Quake Champions was shown last year, but not enough was shown this year. There is a championship at QuakeCon this year. They want to bring arena combat back into the eSports scene. Jared isn't even sure if the game is out or not. The Evil Within 2 was next. It was a solid 3 or 4 minutes of CG trailer and nothing else. There were some cool, creative stuff in there, but there was only 15 seconds of montage gameplay at the end. One final game was shown - Wolfenstein 2, which was shown last year. They are expanding on the story element. There was a bizarre mix of CG and gameplay. Once again, there was a quick montage of gameplay at the end. One of the characters has a cartoon lizard. It looks hand drawn. It was very bizarre for Jared to see. It was not good. Jared doesn't know why it was so short. There should have been more gameplay shown of the VR games, even if it would be difficult to show. Marrowind wasn't shown off very well, and not much was shown. The paid mods was stupid. Nuggets of gameplay of Wolfenstien 2 was good. Everything they showed is releasing this year. That was good. They focused too much on stuff that was already released, and had nothing new to show us. They seem to have felt obligated to do a press conference this year because they did one last year. If you missed it, you didn't miss anything. Jared gives Bethesda a D. Ubisoft and Sony are on tomorrow. Category:E3 Category:Videos